1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of capturing an image by time-lapse photography, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
The mobile terminal is also capable of capturing an image by time-lapse photography. However, a user should directly monitor or control a battery usage amount, a memory usage amount, a capturing time, etc. Further, a user does not view a screen during time-lapse photography, and a battery consumption amount is increased.